Eyes Wide Shut
by siriusloverlollipops
Summary: Eight years ago, two people made a terrible mistake. Will Jamison be able to escape her parents actions? Can he save her? Or will Voldemort find her first? New beginning!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

They arrived in the darkest part of the night, when even the smallest of sounds echoed into the darkness. Five cloaked figures arrived in the stillness and penetrated the house with practiced stealth. Three of the five made their way silently up the stairwell whilst the other two found their way into the largest downstairs room.

The three upstairs split once more so only one cloaked figure entered the room closest to the back of the house. This room was, by far, the most innocent. It's walls adorned in purple paint and the flowers on the door greeted the visitor and owner of the room with a sense of peace. That was not the case of this present night. The cloaked figure turned towards the small bed and stared momentarily at it's occupant before pointing a slim bit of wood at the bed.

The young girl of nine woke to the sensation of pain and the sense of fear and incomprehensible dread. Stunned from the sharp shots of agony running throughout her back, the girl did not struggle as strong, forceful hands enclosed around her small frame and roughly shoved her down the stairs to the lower level of the house.

By this stage the fogginess of confusion had lifted from the youngsters mind and sight. Although she was still in a monstrous amount of pain, it was not as blinding as it had been a few moments ago. She could now take in the scene before her. The parents, who were always so strong and noble, were now stained with tears and blood. Their faces turned from shock and hatred towards their captors to desperation and absolute terror at the sight of their blood drenched daughter. If only they could tell her…

The girl's heart faultered as she was struck down again by the apparent leader of the group. The girl screamed out in distress and unbelievable amount of hurt. No nine year old should be forced to endure what this girl endured that night.

A chair had been set up opposite to those of the young girl's parents. The leader, the strongest, bravest, and most ruthless of the five, lifted the girl up onto this chair and proceeded to kneel beside her. Covered in sweat, blood and the stench of those who had hurt her, the girl no longer had the strength to lift her lids and see what she had just witnessed. She jumped as she felt hot, stinking breath on her neck.

"You will watch," a growl hissed at her. "And you will learn what happens when mummy and daddy make very big mistakes." She felt her eye lids being forced open by a strong, outside force that was not her own. Her eyes fell upon the man who has just whispered in her ear. He was smirking as he stood and walked over to the seat her father was restrained to.

"Tell me where it is!" A growl escaped his lips as he tightened his grip on the man's throat. The man's eyes flickered towards the woman next to him. He tried to resist, though he was bound to the chair, as he fidgeted the ropes grew tighter. "Don't resist, tell me what I want to know and no one will get hurt."

Coleair was running out of patience. In the background he could hear the young girl sobbing. The pathetic noise was driving him to breaking point. He growled again and looked at the man. He could see the fear consume his eyes. Coleair had him exactly whee he wanted him. He was afraid.

"Listen to me Strartor." Coleair tilted his head to his partner. A wand was now pointed at Strartor's wife's neck. Coleair was well aware that some people are more willing to listen when their own life wasn't the only one being compromised. Strartor began to fidget.

"Please! Please! I'll tell you what you want to know. Just leave my wife and daughter. Please!"

"No harm will come to them, I promise. Just tell me where it is."

Strartor's eyes once again flickered towards his family. As soon as his eyes reached his daughter, he let out a cry that seemed to come from his soul. "I can't!"

For the duration of that night cries could be heard from a man and a woman at number twenty-two Sanbark Parade. They ended with two flashes of green before a swarm of people closed in on the house.

Without fore-warning, or any believable circumstances, a nine year old child was left without parents from that night forwards.

_Eight Years Later_

Platform nine and three quarters was full of parents, children, trunks and animals of all varieties. As a part of these animals, there were four boys who went by the name of the 'Marauders'. As it was only a couple of minutes to eleven o'clock, all four boys were presently leaning against the side of the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Two of the four, a sandy haired boy with a sickly expression and a plump watery-eyed boy, were talking to a tall, tanned girl. The three young teenagers laughed at the present conversation whilst the two other boys were scanning the area. They were talking about a situation that had recently presented itself.

"How do you think she'll take the news?" The bespectacled one asked the other. The other boy, who had shoulder length black hair and a comfortable, relaxed expression, grinned wider.

"I think she'll most likely knock down the door to Dumbledore's office when we arrive at Hogwarts." He laughed as his eyes lay down upon a red headed girl surrounded by two other girls. His smile faded a fraction as he looked back to his friend, though he seemed to become more amused. "Don't worry Prongs, she'll come 'round, and anyways, now you can give her a detention for physical assault." Sirius Black put a hand on James Potter's shoulder. James was about to say something else but he was cut off.

"Sam!" The girl who had been talking to Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew turned to the red headed Lily Evans and the rest of her friends who all had wide smiles. "Sam it's her!" Lily, Mary Travik and Jazmine Reed all jumped up and down whilst pointing towards the gateway to the platform. Sammita Mayweather, along with the four boys all looked toward the entrance. As soon as Sam saw who it was who stood there she let out an excited high-pitched squeal and ran towards the girl. Within seconds the girl at the entrance was surrounded by the others.

Sirius had always wondered about this particular group. It was amazing to him how the one person who was the quietest of the lot seemed to be the most important to them. He watched the girls greet their friend as they boarded the train.

Jamison Strartor, or more commonly known as Ray, was the girl who Sirius was currently studying, as he himself hoped onto the train. Sirius had only last year found out why she had been given the nickname. In their first year Jamison had told Lily that she didn't like her name. Sam, being Sam, randomly picked a name. That name was Rachael which, over the years had been shortened to simply Ray.

As they sat down in their compartment at the back of the train, Sirius couldn't get over how gorgeous he suddenly found Ray. She had always looked the same, with her height the only thing that had changed over the years. Ray always had long shimmering black hair and deep, sparkling blue eyes that were wide enough that they seemed to take up the better half of her face. But the thing that Sirius found most intriguing is the fact that Ray had a certain discrete confidence yet a shyness that was always present. Ray was the most centred person Sirius had ever met, the way she presented herself without question. Though, Ray had a tendency to remove herself from a situation. She rarely ever spoke or acted as eccentrically as her friends did. Sirius had always found this impressive, as she has not been influenced by her loud and boisterous cohorts.

He had just sat down when there was a knock at their compartment door. All four boys looked up and immediately, all four became elated.

"Well well well, long time no see aye Sam?" James said raising his arms in welcome. "Hello Ray, how are we today?" He looked to Ray who now set her wide eyes upon his.

"I'm fine thanks." Her smile seemed to grow as the others acknowledged her. Sirius felt oddly light as he said hello to her and then again oddly disappointed when she looked away from him and began to study her fingernails as Sam talked to James about Quidditch.

Sirius felt compelled to watch as Ray distractedly looked up from her nails and then start nudging Sam.

"What Ray?"

"Sam, I think we need to get to our compartment. We're creating a line."

Sam moaned in annoyance and then said goodbye to everyone. As they were about to walk away, however, James called out Ray's name.

"Ray I was wondering if you could talk to Lily about me getting head boy…"

"Oh you got it! Congratulations James!" Ray said her smile growing.

James offered a left-handed appreciation, aiming to get back to the original matter. "So if you could talk to her?"

Ray fidgeted a little. "Well, I'll do what I can James, but I don't know how effective it'll be."

"Ray I have every confidence in your persuasive techniques," James said, relaxing now that Ray had accepted his offer. Sam on the other hand, looked quite offended.

"Hey!" She snapped at James. "What about my persuasive techniques?" Suddenly James looked very worried. If there was one thing that one should avoid, it is to not mess with Sammita Mayweather. Thankfully for James, Ray came to his rescue.

"It's not that your persuasive skills aren't good Sam, it's just… well they need some work." With this Ray said her second goodbye's to the boys and steered Sam further down the train. Even after they had walked off the boys could hear Sam try to persuade Ray to buy a chocolate frog.

Sirius smiled broader than any of the boys as he heard Ray's voice disappear off into the distance. But it didn't last long.

"Well, it looks as if someone fancies another someone."

Sirius heart faltered at James' words.

"Well Remus?"

Sirius let out a soft sigh of relief, though he didn't quite know why. Confusion then took hold and he turned to Remus. He was blushing profusely on the seat opposite him.

"Oh, shut up Prongs."

"Why should I Moony. You have a thing for Sam! I find it hilarious, to tell you the truth." James relaxed back into his seat as the train started to move away from the station.

"Why is it funny Prongs? Just because I'm a werewolf, doesn't mean that I'm drained of all positive emotions," Remus snapped.

"Aww, Moony, you know I didn't mean it like that. I just find it funny because you two are complete opposites. I mean you're quiet and she's more of the… loudish type. I mean, she went out with Padfoot, for Merlin's sake!"

Contrary to popular belief, and the numerous amounts of rumours that have been spread about Sirius Black, he did not lust after every girl he laid eyes on. In fact, Sirius Black had ever only had a handful of relationships, the shortest lasting for three months. Sirius was dedicated to every girlfriend and sorry that none of them had ever worked out. His longest relationship lasted for a year and two months. This was not the relationship he had had with Sammita Mayweather. No, their relationship lasted a grand total of three months. It was a mutual decision that ended it, and it was for that reason that they had stayed close friends long after it had ended. In fact, other than the boys he found himself presently sitting with, Sam had to be one of Sirius' closest friends.

Though this was the case, Remus hesitantly met Sirius' gaze with a guilty expression.

"Oh come on Moony, we've been over for ages. And, besides, you know nothing's ever going to go on between us again. By all means, go ahead."

"Yeah, I know Sirius, but you two are still really close. Wouldn't it be weird, me dating your ex?"

"Only if we hated each other or something, which you know isn't the case. Come on Moony, let loose, you deserve this." Sirius patted Remus' shoulder. He honestly felt happy for the guy. He knew that Sam and Remus would make a good couple, even if they were complete opposites.

"Yeah mate you do deserve this," James said. "Especially what Ray put you through last year."

"Wait," Sirius said, sitting up in his seat. "What did Ray do last year?"

"Nothing, that's probably the reason why Remus here is so disappointed. Innit Moony?" James smirked and sent Remus a mischievous grin. Remus sent him a glare before turning to Sirius.

"Ray didn't do anything Padfoot, don't listen to Prongs."

"Why shouldn't he listen to me," James exclaimed. "You just want to shut me up 'cause you know I'm right!" As Remus was about to reply James whipped out his wand. "Silencio!" Remus tried to talk but nothing came out. James lent back, putting his arms behind his head. "There we go Padfoot. Now you can hear the story without any rude interruptions." Remus accepted defeat and sat back, though he was blushing so bad his head melded into his red t-shirt.

"You see Padfoot, for the last year and a half, our little Moony has been head over heals for Ray!"

Sirius felt his eyes grow wide as he looked from James to Remus. Remus nodded his head ever so slightly. "You liked Ray?"

"Well of course he did, Padfoot." Peter said, leaning forward in his seat. "Everyone has at one stage. I mean, even Prongs had a crush on her in fourth year."

"But remained faithful to Lily after I got over Ray," James said hurriedly, wanting to make that point clear.

"My point is," Peter continued after sending a wary look over to James. "Everyone has found themselves liking Ray. I guess you could call it a 'Raymance.'"

"Yeah like that guy checking her out on the platform. Conway Jones, I think his name is, I can so tell that his Raymance has begun. Everyone likes her for a bit… Everyone."

Sirius let out a sigh and relaxed in his seat. 'I wonder…'


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius' POV

I love Hogwarts. Even more than the Potter's, Hogwarts was my home. I could trace my childhood within these walls. The best thing, this is the one place where I could find every single one of my friends in the same place at the same time. I was fairly popular at Hogwarts, and it's better to be popular then ignored. Yep, I was completely at my leisure, especially as I lounged on the red couches within the Common Room. The Marauders had taken over, as per usual. The little ones always went to bed early on the first night back, they'll learn, Hogwarts is great, but the work and classes suck!

So here we were all sitting in front of the fire. I listened to Moony and Wormtail persuade Prongs that he'll make a great Head Boy, even if he sent a first year in the wrong direction on his first night of the job. I, myself was lost in the flames and my eyelids were just about to get very friendly with my eyes when the portrait hole opened up. We all looked up to see Ray walk into the room. As our eyes met hers we were met with a comfortable smile.

"You know I should put you on detention for staying out after hours," James said from in front of the fire. We could all tell that he was joking, there was one thing that you could always tell about James, and that was when he was serious (excuse the pun).

"Well as much as I love detentions James, I know that you'll have no problem depriving me of one. I was returning a book, by the way," she said as she ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

You've got to love her wit.

And so it went… school started up again with only minimal incidents to report. Everyone was still adjusting to the idea of Lily and James being a couple. I, personally, would have thought that it would have lost its allure, with the happy couple getting together at the end of last year. But I suppose no one really thought it would happen, well, besides me. I always thought that they'd get together in our last year, I always had faith that Lils would come around in the end.

As for the other people I surround myself with, they were pretty boring people. I decided to voice my opinion at breakfast a week into school.

"You people are so boring."

We were sitting these days with Lily's friends, so as I said this, I was met with several affronted sets of eyes.

"Well, we're sorry for boring you so," Sam said, getting up out of her seat. "Let's go Jaz, maybe we can blow something up for Sirius here." Sam turned in mock offense and waltzed out of the Hall with Jaz, who may or may not have winked at me as she got up and left.

"You really shouldn't have said that Padfoot, now she probably will blow something up," Moony said from across the table. "I swear she's just like you and James."

"Oh good, so it won't take you too much time to adjust to her once you've plucked up enough courage to ask her out."

Moony was about to retort when we were interrupted as Ray sat down opposite us.

"Why hello Ray." I said as soon as she sat down. "How are we this fine morning?"

"Umm, good thanks." She sat down and took out her timetable. I knew for a fact that the Marauders and the Gryffindor girls had all the same classes, that's how it's always been. So when we left, we all left together.

Ray's POV

It was odd, I never remembered Sirius being so, nice. I mean I liked being invisible, not many people could say that and actually mean it. But I'm proud of it. I was pretty confident however, that it would remain that way even if Sirius was bored of everything else. So I wasn't fazed that much by him glancing at me every now and then throughout the next couple of weeks. I had more important things to occupy my thoughts.

All of us could tell that Sam was starting to fall for Remus. I thought that it was sweet. Remus deserved this. I knew about his little fury problem, even if he didn't know that I knew.

Sam was having a hard time in admitting to her feelings however. I swear she was worse than Lily in regards to James. We all knew that she'd get there in the end though. After seeing her this morning coming out of the Great Hall wearing the biggest smile on her face I knew who I'd see sitting at the table. Surely enough there he was, Remus was at the table with Sirius. I thought it was rather sweet.

Transfiguration, one of my better subjects, and also my first subject of the seventh year of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, the first day back in any subject was always terrible due to one problem… seating plans. It was the one and only day were twenty odd teenagers would scramble like mice around a class room, dragging their most liked friend a long behind them. I sat down at the closest table I could find, which happened to be the second from the back. I heard Remus sit down behind me, asking Sirius if he was going to do the same. Yep, it was the same old routine.

But then something different happened, Sirius faltered and I felt someone sit down beside me and it definitely wasn't Lily, Sam or Jaz. I heard Sirius mumble something from behind me, so that rules him out.

The person beside me cleared their throat, I had no choice but to turn to face them. He was in Ravenclaw and was rather cute. But it didn't excuse him from sitting where he was. I'm kind of particular about the people I sit with. Unfortunately, my sweet disposition prevented me from doing anything, I just couldn't offend people, and sometimes I annoyed myself because of it.

"Hi." He leant forward so I could smell his aftershave, it was a bit off-putting. "I'm Conway, Conway Jones." His smirk could not have been bigger.

I offered a small smile and said "hi" before going back to setting up my things.

I could feel two sets of eyes on me throughout the lesson. I knew that one set had to be Conway's but I didn't know who the other person was, but I could definitely sense them, another thing that annoyed me about myself. I was relieved at the end of the hour, but then it all came back to me as McGonagall opened her mouth.

"Ms Strartor, if I could have a moment of your time please."

I found Lily, Sam and Jaz and told them not to wait up for me as I made my way up the front of the classroom as the rest of my classmates made their way out of it.

When we were the only two left in the room McGonagall turned to face me, the stern expression on her face told me that we weren't approaching a pleasant topic of conversation. I bit my tongue and waited for her to speak.

"Ms Strartor, I have been informed by Madame Pomfrey that you are continuing on with the Syrum."

"That's correct, Professor."

"I must again implore you to consider discontinuing." She took a breath. "Have you tried going without it for a while?"

"Professor, the night before the start of every Hogwarts semester I do go without it." Being strong I rolled up my sleeves, something I never do unless to my utmost closest friends and teachers. All up and down my arms were the scars of my past and some from my present. They were horrible and ugly, deep and faded. All but a few that were red raw and uglier then the faded ones. I looked back up to McGonagall, a resigned expression on her face. I sickening feeling had settled in my stomach and a lump had developed within my throat, I tried to clear it before talking again. "When I am confident that I no longer require the Syrum, Professor, then I will stop using it." After that, all I could do was roll down the sleeves of my robe and walk out of the room with my head held as high as I could.

_**Review please! Any takers? I'll feed you virtual cake :) :)**_


End file.
